My dreams
by moonvaleria
Summary: Just a collection of non-related borusara fics that i wrote. I hope you all love this ship as much as I do.
1. Falling all in you

It was a warm and sunny Sunday morning. Weekends are usually the best days of the week since the pressure of weekdays is gone and people have the opportunity to relax and sleep in. In a particular residence located at the north of the village, there was a blond haired man with whiskers on his cheeks lying on his bed, sleeping next to the most beautiful woman he has ever seen including her little six-month belly that was carrying the product of their true love.

The sunlight iluminated the room with its golden strays that were passing through the curtains, straight to Boruto's face. That was enough to wake him up. It took him some time with a few blinks and a yawn to realize he was awake. He immediately looked at his wife. She was still asleep, closed eyes, mouth partially open and her long black hair spread on the pillow with no order at all. But for him, it was like admiring a work of art.

Suddenly, he started to feel something on his chest, but it wasn't a strange feeling at all, after so many years of being in love with her, he was used to feel butterflies and a warm sensation that could be described as a mix of love and happiness, and knowing he would be a father soon only increased the feeling ten times more.

Feeling this overwhelmed, it was impossible for him not to start singing the lyrics of his favorite song, the one that was played during his first dance with Sarada as husband and wife.

— _Sunrise with you on my chest, no blinds in the place where I live, daybreak open your eyes..._—

He traced with the tip of his finger her delicate factions, hoping she would open her eyes and look at him the way she knew it would make his heart flutter.

— _I thought I knew it all... found love but I was wrong, more times than enough. But since you came along..._ —

In that precise moment he made a pause to look at his love. He could see a tiny smile on her face, which made him know she was already awake and listening, but since her husband had a lovely voice she didn't want him to stop. Especially when her favorite part was about to come. Boruto knew this too so he decided to continue but now singing a little bit more loud, as a sign that he was aware of her current status.

— _I'm thinking, baby you are bringing out a different kind of me, yeah. There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free, fallin' all in you._ —

And finishing that line he kissed her little nose making her giggle and slightly blush like a tomato. She finally opened her eyes and smiled at him, making Boruto's heart, **as he predicted,** flutter.

— Good morning, sunshine.


	2. Queen

Uchiha Sarada was the perfect girl. Everyone in the Academy knew who she was, since she president of the elite class; you may be wondering what "the elite class" is. Well, those who belonged to that group had the highest grades and the most perfect looks, they all looked like movie stars. Everyone knew who belonged to the elite, and a girl like Sarada was not only known but also respected.

Nonetheless, as a president she had many things to do, campaigns to organize, she had to maintain her perfect grades, and be the perfect daughter; she didn't have time to remember names nor deal with brats. Nobody seemed to have issues with her forgetful memory nor petty attitude but one.

Uzumaki Boruto. The sports star, the prodigy.

He had a gift with sports but also in math, that earned him an invitation to the elite group right when he enrolled in the Academy.

He still remembered the first day of school; he didn't know anyone on this new class and his first move was to sit in the front row, and then look at the clock. He was there 40 minutes before the bell rang, the rest of his classmates probably wouldn't arrive at least 30 minutes later, or that's what he believed for two seconds.

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl with long and perfectly brushed black hair entered the room; he looked at her and noticed her red glasses, pale skin and neat uniform. He was sure that she was the perfect stereotype of a nerd and shy girl. Nevertheless, it seemed that he was bad at judging people, because the moment that thought came into his mind, the perfect girl in front of him turned around and spoke.

_"Excuse me, but you are in the wrong class. I invite you to leave this room since you obviously don't belong here; nobody in this class is earlier than me."_

She walked straight to the door and opened it for him. For Boruto, this mean attitude was beyond rudeness, he felt insulted. Frowning, he stood up and showed her his schedule.

_"Wait a minute, I was transferred and, as your new classmate, I have to say that you are being very disrespectful, you…"_ he made a pause to find the proper insult "_you stiff and rude girl."_ He felt like a champion after saying that, but his new enemy was already away from him, writing the date on the board.

_"I'm sorry, did you say something ? Don't speak so loud and sit down."_

Boruto was amazed by her lack of interest on him. She just ignored him and pretended as if nothing happened, _who was this girl?_

Later on that day, he learned that she was president of the class and all the rumors behind her back. Boruto wanted to hate her, but deep down he knew that he felt attracted to her and that mysterious personality. He suddenly felt like he needed to know more about her and get close to her.

As the days passed, he made new friends, gained popularity and she didn't even know his name still, no matter how many times he tried to get close to her. That was until a specific incident.

_"You, the blond with whiskers, you were late, again."_ she scolded him.

One of the president's duties was to check if everyone was on time every day, punctuality was one of the qualities of the elite class. She started to notice one of her classmates showing up ten or fifteen minutes late to their first class, interrupting the teacher in turn and that obviously pissed her off.

Boruto only rolled his eyes and sighed. It was lunchtime and he was about to eat his precious bento when he felt the tap on his shoulder.

_"Listen, Sarada"_ Since day one, Boruto learned her name and everything about her. _"I was walking to school, a dog came out of nowhere and chased me for fifteen blocks and I got lost. I had to call my parents and they brought me here later, I could have died, you know."_ He finished his dramatic and obviously fake story and wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye, proud of his acting.

Clearly Sarada didn't buy that, she was smarter. She threw him a glare that could scare even the bravest man on Earth, which sent shivers down his spine, and crossed her arms.

_"Well, I didn't come here to listen to your lame excuses. It's Wednesday already and I cannot allow not even one single member of my class to be late so many times, fix that problem, now."_ With that said, she turned around and walked away, but she didn't go far because Boruto grabbed her wrist.

_"If you're going to start telling people to fix their problems, you should start to fix your own first, don't you think?" _Now he was pissed, pissed of months of her cold and petty attitude towards him. He had never heard her calling him by his name, not even _once_, just "you" or "the blond one". Sometimes she even forgot about his existence in class. The only thing he wanted was to stop being invisible for her, even if he didn't want to admit it, he had a kind of crush on her but she never looked at him.

_"You think that you are so smart and pretty, with your perfect and beautiful face, acting like a queen, the ruler of this class, giving orders to everyone, but you don't even know your own classmates, the only things you care about are your grades and looking good in front on the teachers. And for your information, no, I'm not "that blond with whiskers" I'm Uzumaki Boruto for you."_

He finished his big speech and finally dared to look at her eyes, they were wide open in surprised; he guessed that nobody had ever called her out before and she was just in shock. That was when he realized he might have stepped over the line when he noticed that the entire class was looking at them and their little scene. Embarrassment and regret. The only two words that could describe how he felt at that moment.

_"I… I'm sorry."_ Was the last thing he said before leaving the classroom and running away to the only place he could find peace right now, the rooftop.

.

.

Sarada couldn't believe what happened, a random classmate, at least for her, just told her so many things right to her face creating a _scene_. She felt annoyed and angry with the blond, for he publicly humiliated her. The worst part of it was that she was feeling guilty.

She could see how hurt he was when she looked at his blue eyes. Maybe she wasn't a good president as she thought, maybe she was too focused on her duties and not on her classmates as much as she needed to. Maybe she did act like a petty selfish girl. She needed to think about what had just happened, and find a properly apology to her blond classmate, wait, not _blond classmate_; his name was _Boruto_. She tried not to forget that anymore.

As a president, she had access to the school plans and that's how she found out that the school actually had a rooftop with benches to sit on and relax; after that, she decided to make the rooftop her happy place, but of course she didn't know that someone else also used it as a happy place too.

She opened the door and walked to her favorite spot to be immediately stopped at the moment she saw a blond-haired dude throwing rocks to the sky looking pretty down, fortunately, he hadn't noticed her just yet.

Sarada could have turned around and try to find another place to think, but something in her heart told her that she should just go there and apologize, and things would be okay.

Following her heart, she decided to walk and she stood right behind him, thinking about the correct words to say, but she didn't have enough time. Boruto turned around and looked at her with the same big blue eyes she just noticed a couple of minutes before. They both stared at each other in awkward silence, waiting for the other one to talk first, but neither of them said anything.

_"I'm sorry!"_ Both had gathered enough courage to say it and ended up spilling it at the same time.

_"No, I'm sorry"_ Same thing happened.

_"Why are you sorry?"_ And again.

They looked at each other one more time and they started laughing. Boruto moved aside on the bench and invited her to sit with a gesture. Sarada gladly accepted and sat next to him, feeling a lot better than before.

_"So… I'm sorry I've been such an idiot the whole semester, Boruto."_She finally said. Sarada was not used to admit that she made a mistake, so that was all new to her, and Boruto was able to see that she was having a hard time, so he decided to let it go.

_"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled at you and made a scene, and for being late to class, I promise from now on I'll be the first one to arrive."_ He said with one of his classic smiles.

He looked so happy, he finally made his crush to remember his name and he was actually having a conversation with her.

_"Like when you first came here? You were on the classroom before me back then, I was surprised."_ Sarada looked up to the sky, remembering the very first time they met with a smile, unlike Boruto who looked like he was about to explode.

_"You… do you remember that? I thought I was invisible."_ He couldn't believe what he just heard; he got used to remember their first encounter as a bitter memory; surprisingly he was sitting next to her, he couldn't believe it.

"_I do. I was surprised when I saw that someone arrived before me, I couldn't allow it and now I arrive one hour before the class starts."_She confessed with a tiny giggle, and began to tell how her own mother couldn't believe her when she announced that she wanted to be at school so early every morning, and all the things she had to go through in order to make her goal come true.

Boruto listened to her story and felt so amazed by the girl beside him; he couldn't wait to hear more of her stories someday.

_"After all this, I think we could actually be good friends, you know."_He said with a wide smile on his lips.

_"I think so too, Boruto."_ She finally said after a moment, smiling at him like she never smiled at anyone before.

_End._


	3. Shallow

Shallow. —A star is born AU.

Today was the day. Today, the most prestigious awards in the world, the 91st Oscar's, were celebrated. Who would have known that an actor and a famous singer that didn't even know each other at the beginning, would be nominated tonight for best actress, best actor, best original song and best picture? When they were offered the main role in the movie, they accepted right away, but later they panicked, they needed to act like a couple in love, sing together, make the audience fall for them — how could they do it if they were so different?

Uzumaki Boruto, an incredibly talented actor, numerous Oscar nominations; all the critics loved him. Then, Uchiha Sarada, one of the greatest voices of this decade, and a Grammy winner for many singles; they seemed like they were totally the opposite, and everyone was afraid of them not having chemistry on camera.

**Oh boy, they were so wrong.**

When they first met, everything changed. They just clicked, connected; some people even dared say it was meant to be. The first shooting was executed without any mistakes, no need to adjust anything, to comment anything; they were so into their own roles that even the director had a theory that maybe in another universe or another life, they were soulmates.

They weren't together on set only, but even after shooting hours too. Paparazzis had followed them several times because they were curious about the dynamic of the co-stars from one of the most awaited movies of the year "A Star Is Born".

They were spotted on coffee shops, restaurants, sometimes museums; you could say they were working on their relationship to impress the audience, or at least, that was what the media said. However, nobody knew a thing about Boruto and Sarada's status.

Not even once they were captured during a kiss, or holding hands, nothing. Just two fellows together. In set, they wouldn't tell a thing if they were questioned, they'd just state that they were being strictly professional, but everyone could tell that the looks they shared were beyond a role.

One thing was certain, Boruto loved Sarada's voice. Sarada was the main writer of most of the songs, and sometimes she stayed late night in the studio with a piano to compose and practice. Boruto always joined her to rehearse his songs too, but mainly to listen to her singing. Everytime Sarada was about to sing during rehearsals or just for fun, Boruto made sure to shush everyone.

_"__It's just a role,"_ Boruto and Sarada would say.

_"__Sure, jan"_ the fans would answer.

The big moment finally arrived and "A Star Is Born" was released in movie theaters. It had been a huge success, many praises from the critics, and the main song "Shallow" became number 1 on the Billboard chart. Nonetheless, what the audience loved the most, was the interactions between Ally and Jack, aka Boruto and Sarada's characters. Everyone fell in love with their story and even cried about it. It was clear as water that the main actors shared a huge connection, but the fans were disappointed because neither of them said a word about their relationship.

When the Oscar's staff announced the nominees, the fans and media lost their minds; they all wanted Boruto and Sarada to win their categories, but what excited them the most was that they were going to perform live for the first time and sing "Shallow" together.

Now, the moment had come, the most expected performance of the night. They went up on stage holding hands, but nobody said a thing because they were too busy holding their breath waiting for the performance.

Sarada looked like a princess from a fairy tale with her black gown that contrasted with her porcelain skin, a big yellow diamond laying on her chest. Boruto left all the women—and some men—from the first row breathless; he was wearing a navy blue suit that matched his sapphire eyes. They both were stunning and wore the biggest smiles on Earth.

Sarada sat down in front of her beloved piano with Boruto next to her; people would argue later that it wasn't part of the script since the staff had already set up a chair and a microphone at the other side of the piano for him, but he chose to be by her side.

It took just one look at each other's eyes to start playing the song, and then Boruto's first line was said.

_"__Tell me something girl… are you happy in this modern world?" _Sarada couldn't help but smile while she played the piano, his voice was lovely as well.

When it was Sarada's chorus, the entire place was on complete silence waiting for the best part. She was nervous and didn't want to mess up, so she looked at him, he was wearing that classic smile as warm as the sun, and it was everything she needed to regain her confidence.

_"__I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in,_

_I'll never meet the ground._

_Crash through the surface where they can't hurt us, we're far from the shallow now"_

That was it, that was when the crowd lost it; Sarada was singing with all her heart and soul, and people could tell by looking at her hands playing the piano with all that passion, that she was feeling the song, the lyrics, the music, everything.

When the final lines were coming, Boruto and Sarada got closer and closer every time they sang _"In the shallow"_

_"__In the sha-ha, sha-ha-low"_

_We're far from the shallow now"_

When they finished the song, they felt like the world was only them, only Boruto and Sarada.

No, they weren't at the 91st Oscars, they were at her house rehearsing over and over again, they were on those mini dates to the museum; they were just them, and like the first time they told each other _"I love you"_, they kissed.

It didn't matter if all the media found out about their love; the movie and that specific song reunited two soulmates, and they couldn't be more thankful. That was when Boruto and Sarada decided that they wouldn't be hiding anymore.

_**End.**_ . . .

I've been thinking about writing something like this since i first saw A Star is Born uwu, I hope you like it and feel free to write any feedback. :)


	4. And at last I see the light

In case you don't know, I post my fics on tumblr! I received this prompt the other day (you can send prompts too): "_Sarada finds out everyone is _

_walking on eggshells around Boruto since he recently got a scar he's been trying to hide. So when Sarada finally sees it trying to console him, she _

_ends up just staring at it at a loss of words. Boruto thinks she's thinking 'It's hideous, he's disfigured'. When in reality Sarada is like 'What the hell?! _

_Why did nobody tell me the thing made him look dashing as hell?! I'm not.. into scars, am I? God damn, he looks incredible!' "_

**And at last I see the light.**

Tired.

That's the only word that could describe how he felt at the moment—tired. He was tired that every time he decided to go out of his house, everyone was looking at him, staring at his face, and most specifically: his scar.

He got it after fighting his once friend Kawaki, now an enemy to the village. He had to do what he had to do in order to protect his team; therefore, when Kawaki threw a lethal attack, Boruto didn't even think about it, he just jumped in front of Team 7 and tried to absorb it with his Karma. It was successful, but his body suffered the main consequences, and his face gained a huge scar on his right eye—a constant reminder of his betrayal.

The feeling of being betrayed by a close friend and the embarrassment that he felt every time he looked at the mirror, forced him to isolate himself from everyone, being his family the only exception. He remained home and didn't allow any of his friends to visit him—not even Shikadai, not even Mitsuki, not even Sarada.

Sarada. He missed her, Boruto thought about her every day; he knew she went to his house daily just to check up on him, but he always refused to see her. Boruto was pretty aware of his own feelings for the Uchiha since a long time ago, so the least he wanted was to scare her with his awful looks, or that's what he believed.

After being rejected for an entire month, visit after visit, Sarada decided she had enough. Boruto couldn't be locked up in his depression forever; it was time to move on and keep training. With that in mind, she decided to perpetuate his bedroom even if he didn't want her presence. She didn't care about Boruto's reaction, she missed him, she needed his stupid goofy attitude again and his sunny smile—although she would never admit that outloud—.

She was quiet and fast, in a blink of an eye she was already in his room, looking at every direction trying to locate his teammate. Just for a second, the Uchiha thought that maybe he was in the bathroom or something, but suddenly, a lump on his bed moved, and a yellow and pretty messy hair appeared out of nowhere covered with a blanket.

"Mom, is that you?" Boruto mumbled after waking up from his third nap.

Sarada couldn't believe it, was that sad little ball of blankets his brave teammate that saved their lives just a month before?

"It's Sarada, you dummy. Get out of your bed and come to say hi, it's been ages!" Sarada couldn't waste any time so she just grabbed his blankets and threw them away.

The moment Boruto heard her voice, he literally panicked; he was so not ready to face her, much less in his current state—pajamas on, messy bedroom and most importantly, a huge scar on his face.

"WAIT, NO!" The only thing he could do after his blankets were removed was to grab a pillow and cover his face. "What are you doing here? Go away, I don't want to see you." Boruto replied with a harsh voice. Lies, obviously, but he didn't want to make her feel disgusted or make her throw up.

Sarada's heart broke a little when she saw his reaction. What the hell was going on? Why was he being so rude to her? Why was he covering his face with a goddamn pillow? Questions like that floated in her mind, but she decided to talk to him, instead of doing what he had said.

"Boruto, look at me," Sarada sat on his bed, right next to him, waiting patiently for him. "Everything will be alright, I'm worried about you, I haven't seen you in so long and…" she made a pause. "I miss you."

Boruto couldn't resist that sweet voice. She was being so kind, and he knew she deserved an explanation after a month of rejections.

"Fine, but don't look at it too much or I'll never leave my room again, okay?" Boruto sighed with his face still buried in the pillow.

'Look at what?' Sarada thought; she was curious about that statement, however, she didn't want to lose all the progress she had made.

"Okay, promise."

With that said, Boruto removed his pillow and looked at her for the very first time in an entire month. His right eye remained closed because of his scar, so there was only one big blue eye staring at the most important person in his world. He was afraid of her reaction. Was she going to jump out of the window now that he had that horrible scar on his face?

Well, it was totally the opposite.

Sarada's eyes were wide open, she finally got to see what his teammate was hiding, and she couldn't believe that all the drama was about a scar—a sexy scar. Boruto looked ten times hotter, fierce and badass. Wait a minute. Was she actually thinking about Boruto looking hot right now? Oh no, she was blushing and becoming a complete mess, not even a tomato was that red.

Boruto looked at her with a weird look. He thought for a second that she might be sick or something, for she got red and couldn't even say a word.

"Sarada, are you okay? Please tell me something, don't look at me like that, you know." Boruto was on a crisis, now he was the one who would actually jump off the window.

Sarada snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head; she knew Boruto was pretty hurt physically and emotionally, but to see him this insecure was painful. It seemed like he had lost all of his confidence. She grabbed a mirror that was laying on his nightstand and showed him his reflexion.

"Boruto, what do you see when you look at your face?"

Boruto looked at his image but immediately turned his face. He couldn't even stand his own reflexion, he felt ashamed and vulnerable. He had been staring at it over and over, wishing that the scar would disappear any moment, but it never happened.

"I see a pathetic sixteen year old that couldn't save everyone. A failure to his friends and family with a hideous scar across his face that makes people look away with disgust."

Sarada's heart shattered with every single word that came out of his mouth; the fact that he'd been surrounded with all of those dark thoughts for a month with no support was extremely painful.

"Do you want to know what I see?"

"I'd rather not, you know."

Sarada lifted the mirror and threw it away. It didn't matter if the mirror got broken into pieces, Boruto didn't need that picture of himself anymore.

"I see the bravest sixteen year old that I've ever met sitting right next to me. I see a loving friend who was willing to do even the impossible to protect their friends. I see a person that needs a little bit of light in his life so he can shine as bright as the sun again, and bring back that annoying smile. I see the person I **love** the most with a sexy scar beside me, looking at me as if I had two heads or something because I just confessed my love for him."

Sarada stood up and offered her hand, giving him the most caring smile she had ever given to someone, waiting for him.

"And now I want to ask him, will he let me in into his life to bring him back to the light?"

Boruto felt like he had just woken up from a long dream, and suddenly he realized that maybe it was time to leave his bed and move on. Specially because now he knew that he wasn't alone. In fact, he never was, he just needed to hear it from the person **he loved** the most.

"Wow, your glasses are pretty amazing if you can see so many things, maybe I need a pair of those too"

"You dumbass, will you take my hand or not?"

He smiled for the first time after so long and took her hand, it was a strong but caring hand; hence, he knew he was going to be okay.

"Thank you, Sarada."


	5. She was pretty

She was pretty.—BoruSara.

Konoha was no longer a small and quiet village, for when Lord Seventh became Hokage, the modernization and technology arrived to town. Now, people watched TV, went to the movies, and they even discussed their favorite series late in the afternoon, meeting their friends to do marathons. Things have changed.

Hence, with the rise of television and movie productions, shinobi were not the celebrities anymore. Actors and actresses were gaining recognition and fame in this new world. People wanted to be like them. They dreamed to know everything about them—their hobbies, passions, what they were into. Although that lead to some incidents where fans went too far to the point of stalking or even worse, trying to harass the celebrities.

These days, shinobi were required as bodyguards too. Not that they were not used to it. Sure it was okay for genins or even chunins to accomplish that kind of task, but who would have imagined that a few years later, strong teams like Team 7—known for defeating powerful enemies—would be acting as bodyguards just like the old genin days.

"This is all your fault, Boruto!" Sarada exclaimed while she was walking behind him.

They were sixteen years old, jounin now. They were far beyond this kind of missions already, but Boruto decided to play _another_ prank to his father and as punishment, Team 7 was assigned to a D-Rank mission, being the bodyguards of a new actor. Zenitsu was his name, who was starring a new romantic movie. However, Sarada couldn't care less, and she didn't even listen when he was introducing himself to the team. She was busy throwing daggers to his teammate for ruining her perfect record.

"There's no point in remaining angry at him. Either way, we already are in this mission, besides, Boruto seems happy. " Mitsuki observed.

They both were walking behind Boruto and this famous actor. They were talking non stop about random things; Boruto and his ability of making friends instantly striked again, but he did seem happy, so Sarada sighed and gave up. She couldn't resist Boruto's smile after all, one of her weaknesses.

"Alright, I don't even understand what they are talking about anyway."

Boruto couldn't be happier. He would never admit it out loud, but he was secretly a big fan of romantic movies. He would lock himself in his bedroom and spend hours and hours watching **character A** falling in love with **character B**, and then see them struggling for their love. Of course, he was very familiar with Zenitsu's career and his soon-to-be-released movie. In fact, Boruto had gotten already his ticket for the premiere.

He was asking and asking questions about the production and the story, but he was missing one last question.

"So, how does it feel to be working with such a beautiful co-star?" Boruto tried to not sound like a fanboy, but he admired Nezuko's beauty, her smooth skin, long hair and pink lips that he was pretty sure they tasted like cherries. A beautiful woman indeed.

Zenitsu smiled, showing his perfect teeth and nodded.

"She is even more beautiful in person, for sure."

Boruto couldn't avoid giggling like a foolish boy in love and turned around to face Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, don't you think that actresses are so beautiful?"

"There's only one person that I consider beautiful, and she is not here." Mitsuki stated as he looked at some random **butterfly** passing by.

"What? But Mitsuki, Nezuko is perfect! She has perfect skin, perfect lips and perfect body. She looks like a queen! C'mon Sarada, tell him that he is wrong."

Sarada, who until that moment had remained silent, listening to this nonsense about women and beauty, crossed her arms and sighed.

"It must be very tiring for actresses having to fit the expectations, having to wear all that makeup and fancy clothes instead of being free of doing what they want."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Boruto was completely lost at that moment.

"I mean, the public expects them to have smooth skin, perfect hair and a proper body so they can call them beautiful, but they are already beautiful, even if they are not wearing expensive clothes or tons of makeup"

Sarada wasn't a big fan of movies or the social media because she was tired of seeing women being dragged for not fitting the "type" people expect them to be. Beauty comes in all different sizes and shapes.

Boruto was very surprised by his teammate's statement. He felt like he was hit with a big rock of reality and was starting to comprehend her words. Nonetheless, there was something he didn't understand yet.

"And then why have I never seen you without makeup?"

"Boruto, I never wear any makeup."

That was when he gasped and focused on her face. Her long and thin eyelashes, her dark hair that seemed so soft as silk. Her porcelain skin and smooth lips. Everything that Boruto thought it was pretty, was one hundred percent natural. He was so mesmerized by Sarada's sudden beauty that he didn't even think about it and just let his heart speak.

"Holy crap, you are beautiful."

"W-WHAT?!"

Boruto and Sarada looked like they were about to explode, Boruto's face was so red and he looked like he was about to pass out; he couldn't believe what he'd just said to her.

"Ah, seems like Boruto has forgotten about Nezuko already. Good job, Sarada." Mitsuki said while looking at their red and embarrassed faces.

"MITSUKI!"

_**End.**_

**I love MitsuCho as much as BoruSara, and i am such a huge fan of kimetsu no yaiba, feel free to leave reviews, send prompts and if you wish you can follow me on twitter moonandherships.**


End file.
